MY SILVER MOON
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Historia alterna de Bokura no Gash Bell!. MY SILVER MOON Narra la historia a partir del Arco de Faudo, sobre cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Zeon hubiera quemado el libro de Gash, ¿quién habría llegado a la corona? ¿Cómo hubieran vencido al rival más fuerte de todos? ¿Qué será de Kurumi al permanecer al lado de su tan apreciado amigo de la infancia durante la batalla? DESCUBRALO!
1. Gemelos Separados

**MY SILVER MOON**

 **Capítulo I: "Gemelos Separados"**

-Gash. – Zeon lo miró fijamente. – Comenzaste a utilizar palabras de la realeza como "unu" cuando apenas tenías tres años de edad. –

-¡Unu! – Gash lo miró. – Zeon… ¿Por qué sabes cosas que ni siquiera yo recuerdo de mi tiempo en el Mundo Mamodo? –

Zeon lo miró fijamente y apuntó su mano hacia ello. – Dufaux, por favor. –

 _-¡Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! –_

-¡Espera…Zeon! – Kurumi se puso de pie, pero al notar la expresión de Zeon se quedó confundida. - ¿Zeon…? –

-Gash, este será nuestro enfrentamiento final. –

-¡Unu! ¡Kiyomaro, lanza el Baou Zakeruga! – Gash miraba firme hacia su hermano.

-Zeon…Gash… - Kurumi miraba a ambos mamodos confundida. – _"¿Qué se supone…que debo hacer ahora…?" –_

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Gash?! – Kiyomaro miró al rubio menor. - ¡La última vez que lancé al Baou Zakeruga, casi te mueres! ¡Te derrumbaste ¿sabías?! ¡El inmenso poder de ese conjuro casi nos devoró a los dos! –

-Ya lo sé, Kiyomaro…pero si yo no uso el Baou, no seré capaz de salvarlos a todos. – Gash seguía con su mirada firme.

-Pero… -

-¡Kiyomaro! Por favor, convócalo… - Gash agachó la mirada y puso una expresión de terror. – Cuando me estaba ahogando en la oscuridad del odio y la rabia de Baou, tu voz brillaba como una luz para mí…y…mi padre creó este conjuro y lo utilizó para convertirse en rey, así que no creo que sea un conjuro maligno… - Gash levantó la mirada firme mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. - ¡Cuando lo invocas a mí, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Todos vamos a volver a casa con vida! ¡Tú, yo, todos! –

-Zeon, algo dentro de ti ha cambiado, esto lo entiendo. – Zeon miraba a su Mamodo. – Es por eso que estabas esperando para luchar contra Gash y vertiendo toda tu fuerza en un único conjuro para derrotarlo, estás haciendo esto para buscar una respuesta, pero no entiendo como llegaste a esta conclusión ¿qué pasó? –

-Hmph… La forma en la que he estado haciendo las cosas hasta ahora…he cometido algunos actos imperdonables. – Zeon respondió con tranquilidad. – He causado mucho sufrimiento con el poder que tan duro trabajé para obtener, y he sido testigo de…los recuerdos de Baou, Gash y de mi padre…todas estas cosas que yo no sabía ¿cuál parte es cierta? En verdad espero que no sea la mía. – Zeon tenía su mirada decidida. – Dufaux, deberías probarlo también, utiliza todo tu poder para obtener esa maravillosa escena que ansias ver. –

-Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió. – Al fin me he dado cuenta…no eres ni un Ángel ni un Demonio… ¿Sabes? Estaba tan feliz cuando pasabas tiempo conmigo que no podía contenerme, pero el pensar "¿me odiará si se entera de mi relación con Gash?" era algo que me atormentaba tanto que no podía dormir…terminé cediendo tanto ante mi miedo de perderte que terminé olvidando mi promesa y te ataqué…aunque nunca me di cuenta, porque eras fuerte y bueno, me salvaste y me protegiste y siempre dependía de ti…pero nunca hice nada por ti… - Kurumi empezó a llorar. – Pero eso no pasará de nuevo, esta vez no dudaré… Zeon, no me importa si tu ataque va dirigido a Gash, esta vez no me separaré de ti…porque eres mí preciado amigo... –

-Entonces encontremos juntos la respuesta. – Zeon regresó la vista hacia Gash. - ¡Vamos, Zigadirasu, te daré todo mi poder! – El dios de Zeon lanzó su potente rayo contra los chicos.

-¡Vamos, Gash! ¡Estoy detrás de ti al 100%! ¡Vive! ¡Regresa con vida! – El libro de Kiyomaro brilló con intensidad. - _¡Baou Zakeruga!_ –

Una vez más, el Baou de Gash y el Zigadirasu de Zeon comenzaron a chocar para ver cuál era más fuerte.

-¡El cuerpo de Gash se vuelve negro! – Folgore miraba a Gash.

-¡Kiyomaro también! – Sunbeam miraba a Kiyomaro.

-¡Gash! ¡Gash! ¡Respóndeme, Gash! – Kiyomaro miraba a su Mamodo.

 ** _~Interior de la Mente de Gash~_**

-Odio…fracaso…destruir… ¡Rabia! – El Baou estaba mirando a Gash, quien flotaba entre especies de fantasmas negros que comenzaban a consumirlo, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se tornara rojo y fornido, como un monstruo. - ¡Explota en ira! ¡Odia como antes! ¡Cuando el humano murió…con el odio y la ira por el que mató a Kiyomaro…yo desperté! ¡Me convertí en mi verdadero yo! ¡Ahora, sacia tu sed con el poder de antes! ¡Hazlo! ¡Devora y destruye a todos! ¡Eso es lo que es el poder para mí! –

- _¡Gash…! ¡Gash…! –_ La voz de Kiyomaro comenzó a brotar de una luz, la cual se convirtió en el rostro de Kiyomaro que brillaba con fuerza detrás de Gash. - ¡GASH! –

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-Kiyo…maro… -

-¡Ga-Gash habló! – Kanchome sonrió aliviado.-¡Bien, Gash! ¡Gash! –

 ** _~Interior de la Mente de Gash~_**

-Kiyomaro…ese es Kiyomaro…no puedes devorar…a Kiyomaro… - Gash intentaba zafarse de los fantasmas negros que lo rodeaban.

-¡Mal! ¡Si no lo devoro todo, mi hambre no será saciada! – Baou trataba de consumir a Gash. - ¡Mi rabia no será reprimida! –

-Tú no puedes…no puedes devorar…a mi amigo… -

-¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¡Odia, enfurécete! ¡Devóralo todo! ¡Destruye a todos! –

-¡ESCUCHAME, BAOU! – Gash reaccionó. - ¡El poder que posees es asombroso! ¡Pero no puedes odiarlo todo! ¡Con todo el odio y la rabia en tu corazón, quieres devorar y destruirlo todo, pero no siempre tendrá que ser así! ¡Cuando mi padre te creó, lo que él odiaba era sin duda el poder que perjudicaba a los preciados para él! ¡Ese es el poder que devoraste! ¡El odio y la ira dentro de ti no son solo de una persona! ¡Devoraste el odio y la rabia de muchos! ¡Toda la corrupción que devoraste ha manchado tu propio corazón! ¡Cuando mi padre, tu maestro original, te liberó, los malos pensamientos que devoraste hicieron alboroto sin parar! ¡Tú odiabas todo y querías devorar todo! ¡Con todo ese odio que consumiste, te convertiste en un poder maligno que haría daño a aquellos preciado para él, un poder nacido del corazón de los hombres malos! ¡Devora el rayo de Zeon, no dañes a Kiyomaro o a cualquier otra persona! ¡Tu maestro está de vuelta ahora! ¡Obedéceme! ¡Conviértete en una luz brillante que protege a los demás! –

 ** _~Realidad~_**

-¡Gash y Kiyomaro no serán devorados por la oscuridad de nuevo! – Martel miraba con felicidad a ambos chicos.

-¡Lo hiciste, Gash! – Kiyomaro miraba a su compañero. – Mi cuerpo está iluminándose otra vez… ¡Y siento que el libro ya no absorbe mi fuerza! ¡VE! ¡Ve, Gash! ¡Destruye el rayo de Zeon y protege a todos! –

-Parece que él ha ganado el control de ese poder. – Dufaux miraba la batalla.

Zeon solamente rio. – Buen trabajo, Gash, ¡Ahora Dufaux, no podemos perder tampoco! – Zeon lo miró con una sonrisa. - ¡Déjalo todo fuera! ¡Deja salir todo tu odio! ¡No vas a dejar que tu odio pierda contra Baou ¿verdad?! -

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi abrazó por detrás a Zeon. – No voy a huir, me quedaré hasta el final a tu lado, ¡Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa! – El cristal del collar que Kurumi tenía en el cuello comenzó a brillar, y ese poder fue a parar al libro en manos de Dufaux.

-¡Vamos a contraatacarles con nuestro poder! – Zeon seguía sonriendo.

-¡¿Baou está cediendo?! – Kiyomaro miraba como se fortificaba el poder de Zigadirasu. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estábamos tan cerca…! _"¡El poder del corazón de Dufaux! ¡Su libro de repente comenzó a emitir una fuerte y oscura luz! ¡Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar a Baou en un instante! ¡¿Quién…quién demonios es él?!" –_

-¡Eso es Dufaux! ¡Nuestro poder es más grande que esto! ¡Da todo lo que tengas! – Zeon seguía atacando con el enorme poder que Zigadirasu tenía ahora. - ¡Con nuestros poderes combinados, no hay nada que no podamos hacer! ¡Las personas que nos hicieron sufrir…vamos a matarlos a todos! –

-¡Zeon…! – Kurumi lo abrazó más mientras lloraba y el cristal en su cuello aumentó su brillo, el cual avivó el resplandor que salía del libro de Dufaux. - ¡Ya no tienes que deprimirte más por mi culpa! ¡Comparte conmigo todo tu dolor y tu tristeza…! ¡Si estoy contigo, entonces estaré bien pase lo que pase, podré soportarlo…! Así que… ¡Así que…por favor…déjalo salir todo! ¡Estoy contigo aquí y ahora! ¡No volveré a separarme de ti, Zeon! – El potente rayo de Zigadirasu comenzó a empujar a Baou, sin embargo, el dragón logró mantenerse firme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No lo derrotamos?! – Zeon miraba la resistencia de Baou. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Ganó…más de nuestro poder…? –

 _-"¡¿Qué pasa con ese poder?! ¡¿Qué pasa con la fuerza…de esa luz?!" –_ Dufaux miraba como todos estaban abrazando el cuerpo de Gash mientras emitían una fuerte luz.

 _-_ ¡Gash, estamos aquí contigo! ¡Aguanta! – Kiyomaro abrazaba a su Mamodo también.

 _-_ ¡Gash-kun, todos estamos dando lo mejor, también! – Megumi lo abrazaba también.

 _-_ ¡No…pierdas…! – Folgore estaba abrazado a él.

 _-_ Gash… - Kanchome también,

 _-_ Gash… - Sunbeam también lo sostenía.

 _-_ ¡Aguanta…Gash…! – Tío estaba abrazándolo también.

 _-_ ¡Meru…meru…mee! – Umagon también.

 _-_ ¡Gash…! – Martel estaba al lado de Kiyomaro abrazándose al chico rubio también. – ¡Japón…el Mundo…todos nosotros…y Kurumi…tus los vas a salvar a todos! ¡Así que…aguanta por favor! -

- _"Están combinando sus fuerzas para apoyar a Gash y a Baou…No, eso no es todo…Gash está devorando mi odio…" –_ Dufaux miraba aquella escena fijamente.

 ** _~Interior de la Mente de Gash~_**

Kiyomaro, Martel, Megumi, Tío, Sunbeam, Folgore, Umagon y Kanchome estaban alrededor del cuerpo de Gash deteniendo los fantasmas negros mientras todos juntos emitían una fuerte luz.

-¡Zeon, Dufaux! ¡Su odio es fuerte! ¡Pero es solo un reflejo de su amargura! ¡Es un triste poder que utilizan para protegerse! – Gash estaba llorando. - ¡Y Dufaux! ¡Tu odio…siento estos pensamientos dolorosos…! –

 ** _~Realidad~_**

 _-"Él está llorando…está tomando mi rabia y mi odio…está llorando…lágrimas tristes…" –_ De los ojos de Dufaux comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas. – _"¿Por qué…?" –_

-¡Vamos, Baou! ¡Sigue aplastando a Zigadirasu! – Kiyomaro alentaba su hechizo también.

-¡No pierdas, Zigadirasu! – Zeon gritó. - ¡¿Dufaux, qué estás haciendo?! ¡Esta no es la medida de tu odio…! – El chico se quedó en shock al voltear a ver a su compañero y notar las lágrimas en su rostro, ante aquello…Zeon sonrió con bondad y regresó la vista al frente. – _"Ya veo, Dufaux…tú también…" -_

-¡Zeon…! – Kurumi se aferró más al cuerpo del chico. - ¡Estoy aquí contigo, Zeon…! –

Baou logró devorar el Zigadirasu de Zeon y destruirlo, pero el hechizo se dirigió hacia donde estaban Zeon, Kurumi y Dufaux.

-Eso es, Dufaux…Esta es la respuesta a nuestro poder… - Zeon seguía sonriendo. – Kurumi, al fin lo he entendido, pero… - El chico amarró a Dufaux y a Kurumi con su manto y los arrojó lejos, al hacer eso, el pedazo de su manto se desprendió. - ¡No puedo dejar que mueran! –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash en ese momento sintió algo en su corazón. – _"Estas imágenes…" –_

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-Príncipe Zeon, es todo por hoy. – El soldado hizo una reverencia ante él._

 _-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Aún puedo seguir! – Zeon, a pesar del dolor y sus heridas, se puso de pie con una mirada decidida. - ¡Este entrenamiento no acabará hasta que logre usar o invocar el hechizo! –_

 _-Su Alteza, está demasiado herido. – El soldado lo miró fijamente. – No puedo permitir que se lesione más, solamente es un niño. –_

 _-¡CALLATE! – Zeon gritó furioso. - ¡No soy niño! ¡Soy el Príncipe Zeon! ¡Entrenaremos hasta que logre usar el poder del rayo, hasta que no lo logre continuaremos! ¡Es una orden! –_

 _-Como ordene…Príncipe Zeon… - El hombre retomó su puesto y continuó atacándolo._

 _-¡Zakeru! ¡Zakeru! ¡ZAKERU! –A pesar de los daños en su cuerpo, Zeon continuó._

* * *

 _-El doctor dijo que tus heridas estaban curadas, ahora solo es cuestión de que tus cuerdas vocales se recuperen del daño. – Zeon estaba sentado al lado de Kurumi en la cama, habían estado juntos desde hace algunos días y ahora era algo normal hablar con ella. – Dentro de unas semanas deberías poder hablar de nuevo. – Esperaba aquello con ansias, era molesto estar leyendo los labios de Kurumi, por lo que le obsequió un cuaderno para comunicarse con ella, al menos era menos tedioso que leer labios._

 _Kurumi asintió y luego escribió en la libreta algo, al terminar de hacerlo se lo mostró a Zeon._

 _-¿Uh? ¿"Gracias por todo"? ¿De qué hablas? No he hecho nada. – Zeon se volteó para evitar que viera sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas. – Pero será mejor que recuperes el habla pronto, es tedioso tener que averiguar lo que tratas de decir. –_

 _-¿Y cómo se encuentra el hermano menor del Príncipe Zeon? – La voz de la nodriza de Zeon se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta._

 _-¿Eh? – Zeon se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían las mujeres fuera._

 _¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Habían dicho "su hermano menor"? Eran las 12 am y se suponía que debía estar durmiendo, pero normalmente se quedaba a platicar con Kurumi hasta tarde, al menos su Teletransportación servía muy bien en esas situaciones._

 _-¿Hablas de Gash? Se encuentra bien de salud, pero escuché que no lo estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela. – Una segunda voz respondió._

 _-Si el rey llega a enterarse, estoy segura de que mataría a Yuno-san por ello. – La nodriza respondió con un tono de preocupación. – Sobre todo si ese terrible poder llegase a ser desatado… -_

 _-¿Hablas del poder que el rey le heredó a Gash? – La segunda mujer se asustó. – No quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar si eso llegara a suceder. -_

 _-¡Oígan ustedes! – Zeon salió de golpe de la habitación, las dudas dentro de él habían crecido al escuchar eso último, ¿era posible que su padre tuviera otro hijo y le había heredado a Baou? ¿Por eso a él le negaba dicho poder? Abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que terminó asustando a ambas mujeres. - ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡¿Tengo un hermano menor?! ¡¿Acaso mi padre le heredó el Baou a ese tal Gash?! ¡Respondan! – Estaba algo alterado, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer y no dudaría en electrocutarlas para obtener respuestas._

 _-¡¿Pri-Príncipe Zeon?! – La nodriza se aterró. - ¡Lo lamentamos mucho, pero no podemos decirle nada al respecto! –_

 _-¡Príncipe Zeon, por favor regrese a la cama! – La segunda mujer habló con terror. - ¡Sí el rey se entera de que está despierto a estas horas lo castigará! –_

 _-¡Les dije que respondieran a mis dudas! – Zeon quiso golpearlas, realmente no tenía paciencia en ese momento como para ser "bueno" con ellas, pero una mano terminó deteniéndolo. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltame, Kurumi! – El chico jaló su mano para liberarse del agarre de la chica._

 _-Ze…Ze…on… - Kurumi logró pronunciar el nombre del chico con dificultad. – Ze…on… -_

* * *

 _-Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy. – El guardia miraba fijamente a Zeon, quien estaba en el suelo completamente dañado mientras gritaba con rencor._

 _-¡Zeon! – Una Kurumi de tres años se trató de acercar al chico._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Zeon? – Una voz se escuchó en la habitación._

 _-Esa voz… ¡¿Padre?! – Zeon levantó la vista, era la primera vez que su padre lo miraba en algún entrenamiento. - ¡¿Me estás mirando?! –_

 _-Te ves completamente agotado. – La voz de rey resonó en la habitación._

 _-¡¿Padre, por qué?! – Zeon comenzó a llorar con algo de rencor, había algo en su corazón que calaba un poco. - ¡¿Por qué no me das el Baou?! –_

 _-Ya te lo he dicho, el Baou es un poder que no se debe utilizar, ejerce una fuerza tan extraordinaria que solo traería la ruina. – El rey estaba observando a su hijo a través de una bola de cristal._

 _-¡Pero he oído que utilizaste el poder del Baou para convertirte en rey! – Zeon gritó sin dejar de llorar, no podía entender aún las palabras de su padre. - ¡Si es así, entonces Baou es un gran poder! ¡¿No es cierto?! –_

 _-Zeon… - Kurumi miraba fijamente a su amigo._

 _-No es grandioso ese poder, es aterrador, no serás capaz de manejarlo. – El rey Bell respondió._

 _-Entonces… ¡¿Entonces por qué le diste el Baou a Gash?! – El grito de Zeon estaba llenó de rencor y dolor, ¿por qué Gash tenía el Baou y no él? En el fondo quería escuchar la verdad._

 _-¡Zeon! ¡¿Quién te dijo acerca de Gash?! – La voz de Rey se escuchó con algo de enfado._

 _-Hace un año oí a mi nodriza hablar de esto. – Zeon se sentó de rodillas con sus pocas fuerzas, estaba un poco más tranquilo, finalmente había tomado el valor para comentar lo que averiguó con tanta esfuerzo. – Ella dijo que yo tenía un hermano menor llamado Gash, pero no me quiso contar nada, así que investigué por cuenta propia… Gash es mi hermano menor que abandonó el palacio real antes de lo que puedo recordar, actualmente asiste a una escuela civil y juega sin preocupaciones en el mundo… Padre, le diste el Baou…a él…a Gash… - Zeon volvió a enfurecerse al recordar la felicidad con la que su hermano vivía. - ¡Si Gash es capaz de hacer lo que quiera mientras posee el inmenso poder de Baou, ¿Entonces por qué tengo que sufrir estos rigurosos entrenamientos y prácticas todos los días?! –_

 _-¡¿Por qué?! Zeon… - El rey extendió su mano hacia la bola de cristal, de ella se emitieron algunos rayos y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un potente rayo cayó sobre el cuerpo del pequeño niño. - ¡Nunca más hables de Gash! –_

 _-¡Zeon! – Kurumi corrió hacia su amigo que cayó al suelo completamente desgarrado. - ¡Zeon! –_

 _-¡Si tienes la fuerza para mover tu boca, entonces levanta tus manos! – La voz del rey se escuchaba furiosa. - ¡Forja tu corazón hasta que sea digno de poder! ¡Capitán Rajin, retomen la práctica de hoy por la mañana! ¡No más descansos! ¡Desde mañana, duplicaremos el tiempo de las prácticas! –_

 _Estaba furioso, ¿por qué Gash y no él? ¿Por qué él sufría y Gash no? Estuvo a punto de gritar la peor idiotez de su vida, pero una voz resonó antes de que él pudiera siquiera levantar la mirada._

 _-¡Espere, su Majestad! – Kurumi se puso frente a Zeon y extendió sus manos. - ¡No es culpa de Zeon, yo lo ayudé! ¡Fue mi culpa, así que no castigue a Zeon! –_

 _-¡Tú también…! – El rey apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi y la chica fue electrocutada por un rayo poderoso al igual que Zeon, el cual la dejó en el suelo por el dolor. - ¡Te he dado demasiadas libertades, Kurumi! ¡Permití que jugaras con Zeon e incluso dejé que detuvieras sus entrenamientos por mucho tiempo! ¡Pero eso se acabó! –_

 _-"¡¿Kurumi…?!" – Se preocupó cuando vio a su amiga caer, los rayos de su padre eran demasiado fuertes, si él apenas podía aguantarlos, no había forma de que ella los aguantara. Quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. – "Maldición…ella es…una idiota…" – Su mirada cambió a una asombrada cuando miró a Kurumi._

 _-¡No castigue…a Zeon…! – Kurumi, a pesar del dolor, se puso de pie una vez más. - ¡No es culpa…de Zeon…! ¡Por favor…no lastime más…a Zeon! –_

 _-¡Esa boca es demasiado insolente! ¡¿Tienes en cuenta a quién te estás dirigiendo, Kurumi?! - El rey apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi y la chica recibió un fuerte rayo concentrado que la golpeó de lleno en el pecho sofocándola y dejándola tirada en el suelo doblegándose de dolor. - ¡A partir de hoy abandonarás el Palacio Real y serás enviada a la Cuidad a vivir con Otoha! ¡Verás a Zeon solamente dos veces por semana y por un cierto periodo de tiempo! ¡Tienes prohibido hablar otra vez de Gash o de involucrarte junto a Zeon en asuntos que no les incumben! ¡Zeon! ¡Nunca más menciones a Gash! ¡NUNCA! –_

 _-Príncipe Zeon… - El Capitán Rajin se puso de rodillas para ayudar a Zeon._

 _-No me toques, puedo pararme por mí mismo. – Zeon comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, gracias al sacrificio de Kurumi logró obtener la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie una vez más, su mirada estaba llena de odio y rencor._

 _-Creo que su Majestad desea que usted sea el sucesor al trono. – Rajin miraba fijamente a Zeon. – Es por eso que le impone estos duros entrenamientos. –_

 _-Silencio, no me digas algo que ya sé… - Zeon seguía teniendo su mirada llena de rencor, lo odiaba, realmente odiaba a ese niño que, desgraciadamente, era su hermano. – Por supuesto que seré el próximo rey…él no tiene que pasar este infierno, por supuesto seré el único que será rey… Bastardo…bastardo… - Zeon miró a Kurumi, su cuerpo estaba completamente herido y de su boca escurría un poco de sangre, estaba inconsciente y el manto negro que Zeon le había obsequiado a Kurumi estaba completamente destrozado. Solamente se agachó hacia ella y la cargó en sus brazos mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. – "Ese maldito bastardo…" –_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

 _-"¿Esta es…la vida de Zeon?" –_ Gash miró a su hermano, quien estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el Baou. – _"¡¿Unu?! ¡Si Baou lo golpea…Zeon va a morir!" –_

Gash se soltó del agarre de todos y corrió con gran velocidad hacia su hermano, quien estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el Baou.

-Kurumi, vive tu vida a partir de hoy, mereces ser feliz después de tanto sufrir… - Dijo Zeon mirándola de reojo.

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi miró fijamente a su amigo y comenzó a llorar mientras ponía una expresión de horror. - ¡ZEEOONN! – El grito desgarrador de la chica hizo eco en la habitación.

-¡UNUUU! ¡ZEON! – Exclamó Gash empujándolo lejos de Baou.

-¡GASH, SAL DE AHÍ! – Exclamó Kiyomaro mirando a su Mamodo. - ¡GAAAASHHHHHH! –

-¡¿UNU?! – Gash miró a Baou y rápidamente la luz cegadora que causó el ataque cuando golpeó al rubio los cegó a todos…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix Aquí~**

 **Este es un nuevo fanfic, como la descripción lo dice, es una versión alterna de Bokura, sobre cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Zeon hubiera ganado y no Gash...bueno, este fue el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **¡UN SALUDO A HASUMIN-CHAN! *u***

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, traumas y demás siempre son recibidos en los reviews uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Adiós

**MY SILVER MOON**

 **Capítulo II: "Adiós"**

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash, no podía ver nada más que oscuridad. – Unu… ¿Qué…? -

 _-Gash… Despierta Gash… Gash… -_ La voz resonó dulcemente cerca de él.

 _-_ ¿Unu…? Es la voz…de Kiyomaro… - Murmuró sin poder ver algo. - Se escucha…muy triste… -

 _-Gash…Gash, por favor, abre los ojos… -_ Dijo con pesar Kurumi.

- _¡Gash! ¡Gash, despierta! –_ Fue la voz de Tio esta vez.

- _Por favor…abre los ojos…te lo suplico Gash… ¡Gash, abre los ojos! –_ Fue el grito adolorido de Zeon que resonó muy cerca del oído del rubio.

-Todos…están muy tristes… - Murmuró Gash viendo una ligera luz.

El rubio abrió los ojos, notando que las miradas preocupadas de todos estaban sobre él, Zeon estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo junto a Kurumi, Tio y Kiyomaro estaban del lado derecho, Gash pudo notar que todos sus amigos lloraban con mucho dolor. Notó las miradas de Zeon y Dufaux sobre él, ambos estaban cerca y podía sentir que escondían sus lágrimas junto a su dolor tras esa simple mirada de preocupación.

-Amigos… - Murmuró Gash mirándolos, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y le dolía con el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Gash… ¡Gash…! – Exclamó Tio acercándose más.

-¿Qué sucede Tio…? Estoy bien… - Dijo sonriéndole. - ¿Por qué lloran…? -

-Lo lamento Gash, lo lamento mucho… - Dijo Kiyomaro entre sollozos mientras lloraba desgarradoramente. – No pude cumplir mi promesa…lo siento mucho…perdóname, Gash… -

-¿Unu…? – Murmuró sin comprender. - ¿A qué te refieres, Kiyomaro…? –

-Gash… - Sollozó Kurumi llamando su atención. – Perdón Gash, no lo pude impedir… - Murmuró arrepentida mientras abrazaba el libro rojo de Gash.

-¿Unu...? Je, ya veo…así que era eso… - Dijo Gash con ironía mientras miraba a Kurumi. – Mi libro…está en llamas… -

-Gash… - Lo llamó Zeon tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero su voz temblaba un poco.

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Qué sucede, Zeon? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Zeon se sorprendió por el gesto de Gash, desvió su mirada rápidamente y apretó sus puños. – Gash…yo…lo lamento. –

-¿Unu? – Dijo confundido. - ¿Lo lamentas…? –

Zeon asintió. – Cuando estabas inconsciente…Kurumi me enlazó a tus recuerdos… -

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _-¡Gash! ¡Gash! – Exclamó Kiyomaro preocupado. - ¡Maldición, Gash…! -_

 _-¡Gash, despierta! – Gritó Tio entre lágrimas. - ¡Megumi, Saifojio otra vez! –_

 _-Espera, Tio… - Murmuró Megumi entre jadeos. – Mi energía del corazón está… -_

 _-¡Pero, Megumi…! – Dijo Tio con preocupación._

 _-¡Gash, por favor despierta! ¡Por favor…no mueras! – Exclamaba Kurumi con dolor mientras zarandeaba al inconsciente Gash. - ¡No puedes morir! ¡Así que abre los ojos, Gash! –_

 _-¿Qué más da que muera? – Dijo Zeon desde atrás. – Si muere con su propio ataque, es porque Gash es un débil. –_

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro apretando los puños. – Gash no… ¡Gash no es un débil! –_

 _-Tsk, ¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de decir eso cuando Gash está medio muerto? Si no es que ya lo está. – Dijo Zeon con una risita._

 _-Zeon… Tú… - Kurumi se puso de pie inmediatamente y caminó hacia Zeon, abofeteándolo con fuerza. - ¡Cállate, Zeon! –_

 _-¿Qué? – Murmuró indignado mientras ponía su mano en la herida. - ¡¿Qué te sucede, maldita mocosa?! Primero me ayudas y ahora esto… ¡¿Eres una loca?! –_

 _-Cállate, cállate, cállate, ¡Cállate! – Exclamó agitada. - ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú jamás podrías saber lo que tiene que pasar Gash! ¡No sabes nada, NADA! –_

 _-¡¿Exactamente qué tengo que saber de su vida?! – Exclamó tomándola del brazo para jalarla hacia él. - ¡Gash es débil por nacimiento! ¡Él no tiene poder propio, solo a Baou! ¡Gash no tiene que pasar ningún sufrimiento como yo! ¡Quien no sabe nada es él! –_

 _-¡ZEON! – Exclamó con odio Kurumi mientras se zafaba de Zeon. – Por eso Fort-sama no te dio a Baou…por eso tu corazón es oscuro…por eso tu alma está podrida…porque no ves más lejos de ti mismo… ¡Pero yo ya no voy a permitir eso! – Dijo tomándolo con firmeza de la mano._

 _-¡¿Qué planeas hacer?! ¡Aléjate! – Exclamó tratando de soltarse, pero ella lo apretó más mientras enterraba sus uñas en la piel de Zeon. - ¡Suéltame! –_

 _-¡Voy a abrirte la mente al mundo, Zeon! – Exclamó mientras una luz rojiza comenzaba a brillar entre sus manos enlazadas, Kurumi se agachó un poco y tomó la mano de Gash, haciendo que otro resplandor saliera de su mano que agarraba la del rubio._

 _-¡Detente! – Exclamó Zeon antes de adentrarse sin querer en la mente de Gash, siendo obligado por Kurumi…_

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

-Tú pasado…todo lo que viviste…la razón por la que nos separaron…ahora lo sé todo. – Murmuró con arrepentimiento. – Perdóname Gash…tu hermano mayor ha sido un tonto. –

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Está bien Zeon, no te culpo de nada. – Dijo llamando la atención de su hermano. – Yo también pude ver tu pasado…todas esas cosas horribles que te hicieron pasar…todo tu sufrimiento…todos tus esfuerzos…y…todas las sonrisas sinceras que Kurumi-chan te dio para hacerte sentir bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gash… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo.

-Ella siempre estuvo a tu lado para ayudarte…así como lo hizo conmigo. – Afirmó mirándola. - Kurumi-chan es una buena amiga… -

-Sí, tienes razón Gash, lo es. – Dijo Zeon sonriéndole ligeramente a Kurumi.

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo.

-Pero eso no quita que sea inútil, enojona, fastidiosa, débil, bruta y nada femenina. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eres de lo peor, Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi golpeándolo.

-¡Oye, aléjate! ¡Que te quites ahora, Kurumi! – Dijo irritado mientras trataba de empujarla.

Entre los zarandeos, Kurumi golpeó accidentalmente a Zeon en la frente, tumbando la llave de Faudo y quebrándola en miles de pedazos.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Kurumi viendo los fragmentos del cristal.

 _-Advertencia: la llave de control se ha roto, los movimientos de Faudo ya no pueden ser controlados. –_

-¿Eh…? – Murmuraron todos. - ¡¿QUE?! –

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer, idiota?! – Exclamó Zeon tomándola del vestido. - ¡Liberaste a Faudo! –

-¡No fue mi culpa! – Exclamó nerviosa. - ¡¿Por qué tenías que esquivar mi golpe, tonto?! –

-¡¿Ahora me culpas a mí?! – Dijo irritado.

-¡No es momento de pelear! – Interrumpió Kiyomaro. – Esto es grave, y mucho. –

-Kiyomaro tiene razón. – Dijo Dufaux con seriedad.

-¡Unu! ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó Gash tomando la mano de Zeon. – Te daré mi poder del rayo, Zeon. – Dijo mientras una luz dorada salía de su agarre. – Con mi fuerza y tu Zigadirasu deberás ser capaz de destruir a Faudo ¿no? –

-Gash… - Murmuró Zeon. – Sí, gracias, prometo que llegaré hasta el final. –

-Unu, sé que lo lograrás Zeon, yo confío en ti. – Aseguró Gash. – Mis amigos te ayudarán. –

-¡Sí, por supuesto! – Exclamó Tio.

-¡Cuenta con nosotros! – Dijo Sunbeam.

-¡Meru meru mee! – Agregó Umagon nervioso.

-¡¿Qu-qu-qu-qué?! – Tartamudeó nervioso Kanchome.

Zeon los miró fijamente. – Pero yo no-… -

-Zeon. – Interrumpió Kurumi. – Todos juntos, ¿vale? –

-Tsk, molesta. – Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Zeon. – Dijo Gash mirándolo. – Cuando la batalla acabe y regreses a casa… ¿Volveremos a ser una familia? –

Zeon asintió. – Así es Gash, a partir de ahora podemos ser una familia otra vez. –

-Unu, gracias Zeon… - Dijo sonriéndole. – Kiyomaro lo siento, no pude convertirme en rey. – Agregó mirando al pelinegro. – Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto, porque pude salvar a mi hermano. –

-Sí, hiciste lo correcto Gash. – Dijo Kiyomaro tratando de no llorar. – Te comportaste como un auténtico rey, estoy orgulloso de ti. –

-He… ¡UNU! – Exclamó feliz. – Todos…muchas gracias por todo, puedo tener la seguridad de que todos ustedes trabajarán juntos para llegar al final y convertirse en un rey amable para el Mundo Mamodo. –

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Gash! – Dijo Tio sonriente.

-¡Meru meru! – Exclamó Umagon.

-¡Yo también! – Dijo Kanchome.

-Voy a llegar a la corona Gash, y cuando eso suceda. Volverás al Castillo con nuestra familia. – Dijo Zeon con firmeza.

Gash asintió. – El tiempo que pasé con ustedes fue muy, muy divertido. – Dijo sonriente. – Extrañaré a todos, también a Padre-dono, Madre-dono, Vulcan y a mis amigos… -

-Nos veremos pronto, Gash. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo. – Es una promesa. –

-¡Unu! ¡Lo sé! – Dijo mientras comenzaba a desaparecer. – Tienen que detener a Faudo antes de que destruya Japón…dense prisa. –

-Gash-chan… - Murmuró Martel con tristeza.

-Gracias por todo amigos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo y conviértanse en un rey amable en mi lugar. – Dijo, todos asintieron y Gash sonrió. – Adiós… -

Fue la última palabra de Gash que hizo eco cuando su libro se incineró y él desapareció, todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral justo después de eso.

-No podemos perder más tiempo. – Dijo Zeon cortando el silencio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Tio molesta. - ¡Gash acaba de desaparecer! –

-¡Eso ya no importa! – Dijo Zeon poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Qué no importa?! ¡Es TU hermano el que acaba de desaparecer por protegerte! – Exclamó molesta la pelirroja. - ¡Deberías tener un poco de decencia y dejarnos en paz! –

-¡Si quieres quedarte lloriqueando por mi está bien! ¡Pero precisamente porque es MI hermano es que no debo perder tiempo! – Exclamó Zeon. - ¡Mientras nosotros hacemos eso, Faudo se acerca más a Japón! –

-¡Es cierto! – Interrumpió Kiyomaro. - ¡Tenemos que detener a Faudo! –

-Pero ¿cómo? – Cuestionó Megumi.

-Destruyéndolo, por supuesto. – Dijo Dufaux con obvies.

-Pero A-Su, Elly, Caldio y Sauza aún no han vuelto. – Interrumpió Elle.

-Y, además, todavía están los guardianes de los libros que han sido quemados dentro de Faudo… - Agregó Sunbeam.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Folgore.

-Evacuar. – Respondió Kurumi. – No nos queda de otra. –

-Faudo tiene esa función. – Dijo Zeon apuntando a unos paneles. – Y esas computadoras pueden ayudarnos con ellas. –

-¡Bien! Entonces yo tomaré una y Dufaux otra. – Dijo Kiyomaro.

-De acuerdo. – Afirmó Dufaux siguiéndolo.

-Nosotros apoyaremos en el frente. – Dijo Zeon mirando a Tio y a Kurumi.

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron ambas.

-Pero ¿cómo atacarás sin Dufaux? – Cuestionó Martel.

-Confiaré en la habilidad de Dufaux. – Afirmó Zeon.

-¿Y si funcionará? – Dijo Tio no muy segura.

-En caso de fallas ustedes harán el trabajo. – Respondió Zeon tranquilo. – Sé que no son fuertes, pero al menos le darán tiempo a Dufaux de llegar ¿no? –

-¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron Tio y Kurumi irritadas.

-Bien, nos vamos. – Dijo Zeon envolviendo a Kurumi, Tio, Martel, Megumi y a sí mismo con su manto blanco, desapareciendo los cinco de ahí.

-Bueno, en marcha. – Dijo Kiyomaro comenzando a operar la máquina.

-Sí. – Asintió Dufaux haciendo lo mismo.

 ** _~Afueras de Faudo~_**

-¡BRAGO! – Sherry le gritó a su Mamodo, quien veía desde el avión a Faudo, el Mamodo gigante disparó un láser desde su boca hacia Brago, quien estaba frente a él.

 _-¡Aian Gurabirei! –_ El ataque de Brago paró el de Faudo, haciéndolo enojar y logrando que Faudo apuntara los láseres de los dedos de su mano hacia él.

-¡Ahora, Sherry! – Brago apuntó hacia la mano que Faudo había dirigido hacia ellos.

-¡Bien! – Asintió Sherry. - _¡Baberuga Gravidon! –_

El hechizo de Sherry hizo que los dedos de Faudo apuntaran hacia abajo y, como consecuencia, terminó disparando los rayos láser contra su propia pierna.

-¡Excelente! – El Doctor Enigmas vio el resultado del ataque desde el avión junto a Sherry y Brago. - ¡Su conjuro de gravedad causó que Faudo dispare contra su propia pierna! –

-¡Bien! ¡Brago lo logró! – Dijo Kurumi con un salto victorioso.

-No festejes, se está levantando de nuevo. – Dijo Zeon mirando a Faudo y apuntando su mano hacia él. – Veamos que tienes, Dufaux. –

Faudo rápidamente se levantó furioso y comenzando a gritar, nuevamente continuó acercándose a Mochinoki (donde estaban los 3 mamodos junto a las 2 guardianas), pero un Jauro Zakeruga lo golpeó de lleno aprisionándolo.

-¡Ahora, ustedes dos! – Exclamó Zeon reteniendo a Faudo.

-¡Bien! – Exclamaron Tio y Kurumi al unisón.

- _¡Shin So Feisirudoku!/¡Chaajiru Saifodon! –_ Exclamaron Megumi y Martel al mismo tiempo.

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados contra Faudo y lo golpearon de lleno gracias al hechizo de Zeon, al momento de colapsar contra el Mamodo gigante los 3 conjuros explotaron, tumbando a Faudo al suelo.

-Bueno, pasan con 7. – Dijo Zeon bajando su mano.

-¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron Tio y Kurumi irritadas. – Es el colmo… -

-¡Chicos! – Dijo Megumi mirando hacia atrás.

Los cinco voltearon y notaron que cada uno de los que estaban dentro de Faudo comenzaban a aparecer en la costa de Mochinoki.

-¡Todos están bien! – Exclamó Tio aliviada.

-¡Que alegría! – Dijo Martel.

-No festejen aún. – Interrumpió Zeon mirando al frente. – Faudo sigue vivo. –

-¿Por qué no lo borramos del mapa, entonces? – Preguntó Kurumi cruzando los brazos.

-Porque el guardián de Gash y Dufaux siguen adentro. – Respondió Zeon.

-Mo…que lentos… - Murmuró fastidiada, el cristal de su collar brilló repentinamente y sintió una punzada en el corazón. - ¡Auch…! – Exclamó adolorida mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Oye! – Dijo Zeon mirándola y agachándose hacia ella. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-No es nada…solo un pequeño calambre… - Respondió sonriéndole mientras calmaba su dolor. – Estoy bien, Zeon. –

-Tsk, bien. – Murmuró fastidiado tomándola de la ropa y levantándola junto con él.

-Mo…que agresivo. – Murmuró mirándolo de reojo mientras sobaba su hombro.

-Oigan…esa cosa se levantó de nuevo… - Dijo Kanchome temblando de miedo.

-Tio, tengo un plan. – Dijo Kurumi mirando a la pelirroja. – Atacaré a Faudo una vez más, cuando eso suceda usa un Giga Ra Seishiru. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Tio. – Pero un Giga Ra Seishiru de ese tamaño… - Murmuró nerviosa mirando preocupada a Megumi. – No…Megumi no podrá…está muy cansada… -

-Por favor Tio, confía en mí. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros, Tio la miró dudosa y Kurumi fijó sus ojos en ella. – Megumi estará bien, te lo prometo. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró volviendo a mirar a Megumi, soltó un suspiro y asintió lentamente. – Confiaré en ti. –

-Gracias Tio. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola.

-Tumbaré a Faudo, cuando eso suceda deberás lanzar el Zigadirasu a toda costa. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente. - ¿De acuerdo? –

-¿Qué? En primera, no me des órdenes. – Dijo irritado. – Y en segunda, Dufaux sigue ahí adentro. – Zeon apuntó hacia Faudo. - ¿Cómo lo haré? –

Kurumi puso su mano en el hombro de Zeon. – Ingéniatelas. – Dijo con una sonrisa separándose de él.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocosa?! – Exclamó irritado. - ¡No me ignores, Kurumi! –

-¡Martel! – Exclamó Kurumi apuntando hacia Faudo.

-¡Bien! – Apoyó Martel abriendo su libro. - ¡Le daremos con todo! _¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_

El collar de Kurumi comenzó a brillar con intensidad, fortificando el resplandor de su libro, el fénix de fuego comenzó a pelear con Faudo para ver quien caía primero.

-¡Ahora, Tio! – Exclamó Kurumi mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-¡Vamos, Megumi! – Tio se puso al lado de Kurumi.

-¡Lo fortaleceremos hasta el tope! – Exclamó Megumi mientras su libro brillaba con intensidad. - _¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_

El escudo verdoso apareció alrededor de Faudo y el ataque de Kurumi aprisionándolos en su interior, pero Megumi rápidamente comenzó a cansarse y el Giga Ra Seishiru era demasiado delgado, la pelinegra murmuró algo entre dientes y el brillo de su collar aumentó, haciendo que el resplandor del libro de Tio se incrementara al igual que el de ella.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que el Shin So Feisirudoku impactara en el Giga Ra Seishiru y se regresara contra Faudo con mucha fuerza, causando una explosión potente que incluso destruyó el escudo de Tio.

- _¡Chaajiru Seshirudon! –_ Exclamó Megumi creando el escudo de Tio, protegiendo a todos de la onda de la explosión.

-¡Zeon! – Dijo Dufaux detrás de él.

-Justo a tiempo, Dufaux. – Murmuró Martel cayendo agotada al suelo.

-¡Martel! – Exclamó Kiyomaro corriendo hacia ella.

-Zeon…por favor… - Murmuró Kurumi intentando permanecer de pie, pero estaba tan cansada que terminó cayendo, por suerte logró aferrarse al hombro de Zeon para no caer. – El resto…te toca a ti. –

-Sí, lo entiendo. – Dijo mirando hacia el humo, del cual inmediatamente salió un Faudo completamente dañado y enfurecido. – Andando, Dufaux. –

-De acuerdo, Zeon. – Dijo abriendo su libro y haciéndolo brillar con fuerza.

- _"Vamos Gash…préstame tu poder para proteger a lo que amas." –_ Pensó mientras dirigía su mano hacia Faudo.

 _-¡ZIGADIRASU URU ZAKERUGA! –_ Exclamó Dufaux.

El dios alado de Zeon hizo aparición sobre ellos, inmediatamente los cañones dispararon los rayos que se unificaron en un potente Zakeruga que comenzó a golpear contra Faudo, el Mamodo gigante intentó detenerlo pero estaba tan dañado que no lo logró.

Finalmente el Zigadirasu impactó completamente sobre Faudo y una luz cegadora apareció en el lugar, todos abrieron los ojos a los pocos momentos que el resplandor se apagó, notando como el cuerpo incinerado del Mamodo gigante se desmoronaba en pedazos y desaparecía.

-Lo logró… - Dijo Tio.

-Zeon lo logró… - Murmuró Kiyomaro.

-Lo logramos, Zeon. – Afirmó Dufaux mirándolo.

El peligris asintió. - Lo hicimos, Gash. – Susurró Zeon mirando al cielo.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi débil.

Zeon volteó a ver a Kurumi, notando como ella se separaba de él y caía al suelo mientras el cristal de su collar se quebraba en miles de pedazos.

- _"Hasta aquí llegué…lo siento, todos…nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido muy divertido…muchas gracias amigos…muchas gracias Martel…" –_ Pensó mientras caía lentamente al suelo. – _"Lo siento Martel…lo siento Gash…lo siento Zeon…justo cuando llegamos tan lejos…yo debo…" –_

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon agachándose hacia ella. - ¿Qué sucede, Kurumi? -

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo con dificultad. – Gracias… - Dijo dándole una sonrisa. – Adiós… -

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido viéndola quedar inconsciente. - ¿Kurumi…? –

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Martel tomándola en sus brazos. - ¡Kurumi, abre los ojos! ¡Kurumi! ¡KURUMI! –

-Su collar… - Murmuró Dufaux mirando los fragmentos del cristal. – Se rompió… -

-¡¿Qué le sucede a Kurumi?! – Preguntó Tio.

-No lo sabemos. – Respondió Kiyomaro.

-Pobre Kurumi-chan… - Murmuró Megumi preocupada.

-¿El Saifojio de Tio no funcionaría? – Preguntó Kanchome.

-Megumi está muy cansada para intentarlo. – Dijo Folgore.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Cuestionó Elle.

-Llevémosla a un hospital. – Afirmó Sunbeam.

-¡Sí! – Afirmaron Martel y Kiyomaro.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon preocupado mirando a Kurumi.

 _La pesadilla de Zeon…solo acababa de comenzar._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente aquí está el capítulo 2 de MY SILVER MOON, lleno de despedidas y "adioses" XDDD espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Terminaré haciendo spoiler infinito de Bokura no Gash Bell! en este fic XDD me pregunto si acabaré primero el fic original o este especial XDDDDD**

 **Saludos, respuestas y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE LEER TODOS MIS TRABAJOS! *U* Eres la mejor :'v ya sé, yo también sufro eliminando a Gash de la batalla Q.Q pero me duele más que ni en el festival mamodo participó el pobre XDDD suerte para la próxima Gash (? ya sabes que serás el prota en Bokura :3**

 ***TechaLux: Gracias por leer mis fics! *u* Bueno, respondiendo tus preguntas... Sí, Zeon tomará en cuenta el sacrificio de Gash y su "Mundo Ideal" no es tan malo como imaginas jajaj XDDD si, Zeon al fin se libró de Gash XDDD tiene el camino libre con Kuru ahora (? este fic es todo lo que Zeon nunca tendrá en el original :pobre: XD**

 **Esto es todo de mi parte, dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, traumas y demás déjenlos en los reviews que respondo en la actua :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Distorsión

**MY SILVER MOON**

 **Capítulo III: "Distorsión"**

* * *

 ** _¡Levántate Kurumi! ¡¿Ese es todo tu potencial?!_**

 ** _Padre…no puedo más…_**

 ** _¡¿Por qué quieres dañar a mi hija?!_**

 ** _Tiene un poder grande en su interior, si lo desarrolla se convertirá en un problema futuro, así que debo eliminara ahora que es una simple niña._**

 ** _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!_**

 ** _¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Oye!_**

 ** _"Yo…moriré…no puedo evitarlo…ya está decidido…"_**

 ** _Y otra cosa…no intentes suicidarte de nuevo ¿entendido? Si lo haces, me encargaré de revivirte y hacerte sufrir con mis propias manos ¿lo has entendido?_**

 ** _Eres lo único que me sostiene y lo sabes…si no te tengo a mi lado… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!_**

 ** _¡No es culpa…de Zeon…! ¡Por favor…no lastime más…a Zeon!_**

 ** _¿Sigues con tu tonta idea de protegerme? Ya resígnate, eso nunca pasará._**

 ** _Me cuidaste y estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo, me diste un nuevo hogar, y…me enseñaste que existe…alguien en que puedo confiar._**

 ** _Sí mueres no te perdonaré._**

* * *

-¡DETENTEEEEEE~! – Exclamó Kurumi aterrada despertando de golpe, se sentó inmediatamente en la cama mientras tomaba respiraciones agitadas tratando de recuperar el aliento, su mirada reflejaba horror.

-¿Kurumi…? – Murmuró Zeon despertando por el grito repentino. - ¡Despertaste! – Exclamó con alivio reflejado en su voz, rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella con cuidado ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras, el reloj marcaba las 4:27am. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas? –

Kurumi no respondió, le faltaba el aliento al grado de no poder pronunciar palabra alguna, su sudor era frío y temblaba ligeramente, su mirada se encontraba viendo a las sábanas, pero claramente podía apreciarse que su vista estaba perdida en el infinito.

-Oe, ¿qué sucede, Kurumi? – Repitió Zeon ligeramente preocupado por su expresión y su silencio. – Tsk, ¿otra vez perdiste el habla? Es el colmo. – Dijo rodando los ojos irritado. – Iré por esa inútil enfermera, quédate aquí. – Prosiguió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Puedo hablar… - Murmuró Kurumi sin verlo, el peligris se detuvo y la miró desde su lugar. – Por favor…no te vayas… - Agregó comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

Zeon soltó un suspiro de fastidio y caminó hacia ella, sentándose junto a Kurumi en la cama. - ¿Me dirás qué te sucede? –

-No es nada grave…solo…tuve una pesadilla. – Explicó entre ligeros jadeos, aún seguía agitada por el terror que sintió, apretó sus ojos tratando de calmarse y cuando volvió a abrirlos revisó detenidamente el lugar. - ¿Uh? ¿Dónde estamos? –

-Ah, en un hospital, tu compañera te trajo aquí. – Respondió Zeon sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi…mi compañera? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Sí, tu compañera. – Respondió Zeon restándole importancia. – La loca gritona que tienes que guardián, enserio, ¿no pudiste conseguir una mejor? –

-¿Guardián? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta, está bien que dé lástima y vergüenza ajena, pero no finjas que no la conoces. – Repitió Zeon mirándola. – Ya ni Gash hizo eso con el tarado de su guardián. –

-No me estoy haciendo, yo solo… - Dijo descendiendo su voz al procesar las últimas palabras del chico. - ¡¿EHHHHH?! – Gritó apuntándolo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar así?! – Exclamó irritado.

-¡¿T-Tú…co-conociste…a-a Gash-kun?! – Exclamó Kurumi atónita. - ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! –

-Oe, ¿qué está pasando contigo? – Preguntó confundido. – Tú estuviste con nosotros en Faudo cuando sucedió, ¿lo olvidaste? –

-¿Faudo…? – Murmuró agachando la mirada confundida. - ¿Qué es esto…? Yo… -

-¿Kurumi? – Preguntó confundido de sus acciones repentinas. - ¿El golpe te habrá causado amnesia temporal? – Murmuró pensativo.

-¿El golpe? – Preguntó mirándolo confundida.

-Sí, recibiste buenos golpes dentro de Faudo…estabas demasiado débil con toda la sangre que perdiste en la Sala de Control, probablemente lanzar el último ataque te causó esto. – Explicó pensativo.

-No entiendo nada… - Murmuró agachando su mirada afligida.

-¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola fijamente.

-Cuando… - Murmuró callándose al verlo de reojo, pensando en que quizás sería mala idea mencionarlo.

-No hay problema si está relacionado con Gash o alguien más, así que dime. – Agregó Zeon ante su mirada.

Kurumi asintió lentamente y apretó sus cobijas con la mirada desviada. – Mi último recuerdo…es cuando le prometí a Gash-kun que lo protegería cuando la Batalla de los 100 Mamodos comenzara. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Zeon sorprendido. - ¿Tanto afectó tu memoria? No pensé que hubiese sido tan grande el daño. – Dijo sin creerlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? – Preguntó confundida.

-Llevas inconsciente dos semanas y media. – Respondió Zeon analizándola detalladamente: sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su brillo era débil, era más delgada y su cabello tenía algo de orzuela, sus labios estaban secos y su tez era pálida. – Aunque pareciera que pasaron años… - Murmuró para sí mismo.

-No…me refiero a cuánto tiempo llevamos en el Mundo Humano… - Dijo Kurumi sin mirarlo.

-¿En el Mundo Humano? Dos años y medio. – Respondió Zeon.

-¡¿Do-Dos años y medio…?! ¡¿Có-Cómo es que…?! – Tartamudeó sin creerlo.

-Por eso mismo me inquieta tu amnesia. – Agregó Zeon con una mirada seria. – Aun cuando el golpe te hubiera dañado parte de tu memoria, que hayas olvidado casi tres años de tu vida es imposible, ¿tus demás recuerdos estarán dañados también? – Se preguntó a sí mismo mirándola.

-¿Mis demás recuerdos? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Kurumi, ¿cómo nos conocimos? – Preguntó mirándola.

-En la sala de entrenamiento, cuando casi me golpeaste con un Zakeruga. – Respondió.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando falleció tu papá? –

-Dos años. –

-¿Mi cumpleaños? –

-01 de Octubre. –

-¿Algo que me guste? –

-Ser cruel. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó queriéndola asesinar.

-¡Tú preguntaste! – Replicó en un puchero.

-Tsk, moribunda… - Murmuró relajándose. – Última pregunta, ¿hemos hecho una promesa? –

-Sí, un montón. – Respondió.

-¿Cómo cuál? –

-¡La promesa de la Camelia! – Respondió sonriente al recordarla.

-Tus recuerdos están intactos… ¿Entonces por qué sólo olvidaste lo relacionado a la batalla de los 100 mamodos? No lo entiendo. – Murmuró pensativo.

-Yo tampoco lo sé… - Murmuró Kurumi decaída.

-Creo que lo mejor será que duermas por ahora, Dufaux vendrá por la tarde, así que podremos preguntarle cuando llegue qué está sucediendo. – Agregó Zeon volviendo a recostar a Kurumi con sutileza.

-¿Dufaux…? – Murmuró Kurumi.

-Mi guardián. – Respondió el peligris. – Como sea, vuelve a dormir, son casi las 5 de la madrugada. –

-S-Sí… - Murmuró dudosa, pero lo obedeció. – Buenas noches. – Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches. – Respondió cobijándola mientras la miraba pensativo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No lo comprendía.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos nuevamente y no despertaron hasta pasadas las 2 de la tarde, justo cuando dos humanos llegaron…

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Martel abrazándola mientras lloraba. – Que alivio…despertaste… -

-Nos diste un buen susto, Kurumi. – Dijo Kiyomaro mirándola, estaba detrás de Martel.

-¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Kurumi confundido.

-¿Qu-Qué…? – Murmuró Martel atónita mientras se separaba de ella. - ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, Kurumi? No es gracioso, ¿acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo. –

-Al parecer tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada relacionado con la batalla de los 100 mamodos. – Explicó Zeon sentado al lado de Kurumi mientras rascaba sus ojos, seguía algo somnoliento. – Su último recuerdo es del Makai. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro. - ¡No puede ser…! –

-¿Realmente…realmente no recuerdas nada? – Preguntó Martel mirándola.

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Lo siento… - Murmuró sin verla.

-I-Imposible… - Murmuró atónita Martel.

-¿Le hiciste algo? – Preguntó Kiyomaro viendo a Zeon.

-¡¿Qué insinúas, inmundo humano?! – Replicó Zeon indignado.

-Bueno, digamos que tienes el "expediente" de borrar las memorias de quienes te rodean… - Murmuró Kiyomaro mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Sólo fue una vez y ya le regresé sus recuerdos a Gash! – Reprochó el peligris en defensa. – Hasta le pedí perdón… - Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Es cierto… - Dijo Kurumi llamando la atención de todos. – Si tú eres "mi guardiana"… ¿Tú eres…? –

-Sí. – Asintió Kiyomaro. – Soy el guardián del libro de Gash. –

-Eras. – Murmuró el peligris con la mirada desviada. – Gash ya no está aquí, ¿lo olvidas? –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi.

-Aunque se haya quemado su libro sigo siendo su guardián. – Explicó Kiyomaro con simpleza. – Eso no se borrará. –

-¿Quieres apostar? – Preguntó Zeon con malicia mientras una pequeña luz azul brillaba en la palma de su mano derecha que había levantado.

-¡No! – Exclamó Kiyomaro. - ¡¿Ves?! ¡Y dices que no gozas de borrar la memoria de la gente que te rodea! De seguro tú borraste la de Kurumi… -

-Umm… - Murmuró Kurumi.

-¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! – Exclamó Zeon aguantando las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo. - ¡Y eso solo fue una vez, maldita sea! –

-Ummm… - Murmuró Kurumi nuevamente.

-Ya, ya. – Interrumpió Martel poniéndose entre ambos. – Se comportan como unos niños cuando Dufaux no está presente. –

-¡Dufaux NO es mi jefe! – Exclamaron al unísono ambos y rápidamente se vieron a los ojos asesinándose el uno al otro con la mirada.

-Infantiles… - Murmuró Martel soltando un suspiro resignada.

-¡Oigan! – Exclamó Kurumi exasperada, haciendo que los tres la vieran. – Hasta que me escuchan… -

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Zeon con cara de pocos amigos.

-Algunos nunca cambian… - Murmuró entre dientes Kurumi mirándolo de reojo. – Dijeron que Gash-kun ya no estaba…que su libro se había quemado, ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo? –

-Ah, eso… - Murmuró Zeon. – Eso fue-… -

-Hace unas semanas fuimos junto a otras parejas de mamodos y humanos a Nueva Zelanda para derrotar a un mamodo llamado Riou, quien despertó a un mamodo gigante llamado "Faudo" para convertirse en rey usando su poder. –

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?! – Interrumpió Zeon mirando a Kiyomaro. - ¡Me interrumpiste a propósito, ¿no es cierto, maldito humano?! –

Kiyomaro lo miró de reojo ligeramente y apuntó hacia él. – Y después Zeon se apoderó de Faudo e intentó matarnos a todos, luchamos contra "sus aliados", después Gash y yo peleamos contra Zeon, luego Gash casi muere porque el verdadero Baou intentó devorarlo, luego despertó, luchamos de nuevo contra Zeon, Gash dominó a Baou Zakeruga, vencimos a Zeon y Dufaux y cuando Baou iba a golpearlos Gash se interpuso… - Dijo soltando un suspiro melancólico. – Entonces su libro se quemó y regresó al Mundo Mamodo… -

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Kurumi confundida. – Pero, ¿no se supone que no podemos quemar nuestro propio libro? ¿Cómo fue que el Baou de Gash quemó su libro? –

-Baou absorbió el poder de mi Zigadirasu y lo mezclo junto al suyo. – Explicó Zeon. – Probablemente el hechizo ya no se identificaba totalmente como de Gash. – Dijo cruzando los brazos. – Aunque ciertamente Baou casi mató a Gash, eso no fue lo que quemó su libro. –

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces…? – Preguntó confundida.

-Ah cierto, lo olvidaste. – Murmuró el peligris. – Fuiste tú, tonta. –

-¡¿Y-Yo?! – Exclamó atónita.

-Sí. – Asintió Martel. – Aunque Tio lanzó tres Saifojios sobre Gash no despertó, su pulso cada vez era más débil, creíamos que moriría en cualquier momento. – Explicó.

-Sí, sí. Incluso tú le diste a beber el Líquido de Faudo, pero siguió sin despertar. – Prosiguió Kiyomaro. – Y fue entonces… -

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

 _-¡Es inútil, no está respirando! – Exclamó angustiada Elle._

 _-¡Despierta, Gash! ¡Gash! – Exclamó Kiyomaro zarandeándolo con preocupación. - ¡Tienes que despertar! –_

 _-¡Su pulso está debilitándose! – Exclamó Megumi escuchando el corazón de Gash. - ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! –_

 _-¡Gash, Gash! – Exclamó Zeon preocupado. – Tienes que despertar, maldita sea…Tengo…tengo que hablar contigo… - Murmuró recordando lo que Kurumi lo había obligado a ver. - ¡Así que despierta ya! ¡Si mueres no te perdonaré! –_

 _-Esto va mal… - Murmuró Tio asustada. – Gash… ¡Gash! ¡Abre los ojos, Gash! –_

 _Kurumi se mordió el labio al sentir el pulso de Gash. – "Se volvió más débil de lo que era…" – Pensó angustiada, estaba aterrada, Gash en lugar de mejorar empeoraba, y seguir así sólo tendría un final… - "Va a morir…tengo que hacer algo, o él…él va…" – Pensó mirando el libro de Gash que Kiyomaro había dejado en el suelo, en silencio apuntó su mano hacia él. – Feisu. – Pronunció, el cristal en su cuello brilló y el hechizo salió, era diminuto, pero rápidamente causó que el libro comenzara a arder._

 _-¡¿Qué haces, Kurumi?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro viendo el libro, tratando de apagarlo._

 _-¡Meru meru mee! ¡Meru mee! – Exclamó Umagon llorando._

 _-¡O no! ¡Gash está comenzando a desaparecer! – Exclamó Kanchome comenzando a llorar._

 _-¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Tio llorando mientras miraba furiosa a Kurumi._

 _-¡No tenía otra opción! – Gritó Kurumi llorando desesperada mientras abrazaba el libro de Gash. - ¡Moriría si se quedaba aquí! ¡Tenía que salvar su vida! ¡Si muere en este mundo…jamás volverá al Makai aun cuando quemen su libro! –_

 _-Kurumi… - Murmuró Martel mirándola._

 _-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon mirándola sorprendido._

 _-Tenía que hacerlo…si su libro se quema ahora, volverá con vida al Makai… - Murmuró entre sollozos mientras se aferraba más al libro de Gash. – Yo…tenía que… -_

 _-U…Unu… - Murmuró Gash inconsciente. - Unu… -_

 _-Gash… Despierta Gash… Gash… - Dijo Kiyomaro entre lágrimas acercándose a él._

 _-Gash…Gash, por favor, abre los ojos… - Dijo con pesar Kurumi mirándolo._

 _-¡Gash! ¡Gash, despierta! – Gritó Tio esta vez._

 _-Por favor…abre los ojos…te lo suplico Gash… ¡Gash, abre los ojos! – Fue el grito adolorido de Zeon, quien estaba sentado al lado del rubio ahora._

 _El rubio abrió los ojos, notando que las miradas preocupadas de todos estaban sobre él, Zeon estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo junto a Kurumi, Tio y Kiyomaro estaban del lado derecho, Gash pudo notar que todos sus amigos lloraban con mucho dolor. Notó las miradas de Zeon y Dufaux sobre él, ambos estaban cerca y podía sentir que escondían sus lágrimas junto a su dolor tras esa simple mirada de preocupación._

 _-Amigos… - Murmuró Gash mirándolos, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y le dolía con el más mínimo esfuerzo._

 _-Gash… ¡Gash…! – Exclamó Tio acercándose más._

 _-¿Qué sucede Tio…? Estoy bien… - Dijo sonriéndole. - ¿Por qué lloran…? -_

 _-Lo lamento Gash, lo lamento mucho… - Dijo Kiyomaro entre sollozos mientras lloraba desgarradoramente. – No pude cumplir mi promesa…lo siento mucho…perdóname, Gash… -_

 _-¿Unu…? – Murmuró sin comprender. - ¿A qué te refieres, Kiyomaro…? –_

 _-Gash… - Sollozó Kurumi llamando su atención. – Perdón Gash, no lo pude impedir… - Murmuró arrepentida mientras abrazaba el libro rojo de Gash._

 _-¿Unu...? Je, ya veo…así que era eso… - Dijo Gash con ironía mientras miraba a Kurumi. – Mi libro…está en llamas… -_

 ** _=0=0=0=_**

-Así fue. – Finalizó Kiyomaro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al notar que Kurumi estaba con la mirada baja, Zeon se sorprendió al notar que comenzó a apretar con fuerza las sábanas.

-Oe. – La llamó poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kurumi. – No es tu culpa, hiciste lo mejor. – Dijo mirándola. – Así que no te sientas mal, cumpliste tu promesa, lo protegiste ante todo. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo y sonrió ligeramente. – Gracias… -

-Ummm… - Murmuró Kiyomaro viéndolos con detenimiento.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Zeon ante la mirada analítica de Kiyomaro.

-Es cierto… - Murmuró el pelinegro sin apartar su mirada. – Kurumi y tú son amigos… - Dijo sonriendo. – Bueno, creo que no eres tan malo como parecías, después de todo tienes un buen corazón, hasta alientas a Kurumi en estos momentos difíciles para ella. –

-¿Q-Qu…? – Murmuró Zeon sonrojándose ligeramente. - ¡Cállate, te mataré en este mismo instante! – Exclamó dándole un golpe en la cabeza para tumbarlo en el suelo y comenzar a patearlo.

-¡Zeon, detente! – Exclamó Kurumi preocupada. - ¡Los humanos no soportan tus ataques como los mamodos! –

-¡Claro que los aguanta, _esto_ no es humano! – Replicó Zeon poniendo su pie sobre la cabeza de Kiyomaro para que no se levantara. – Además esta cosa murió y revivió una vez, así que no hay problema, hierba mala nunca muere. –

-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó confundida.

-Es un dicho humano. – Respondió Martel. – Significa que las malas costumbres nunca se olvidan. -

-O que los bichos molestos nunca se mueren. – Respondió tranquilamente el peligris.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Kiyomaro sintiendo que se ahogaba. - ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo tanto tiempo…? –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Maldito gusano! – Exclamó Zeon rasgando con su pie la cabeza de Kiyomaro.

-¡Duele, duele, duele, duele…! – Murmuró el pelinegro sin poder librarse.

Kurumi soltó un suspiro. – Yo también me pregunté eso muchas veces… -

-¿Tú también, sucia sirvienta? – Murmuró el peligris peligrosamente con una voz calmada pero aterradora.

-Acompañante, no sirvienta. – Replicó Kurumi.

-Sirvienta sin paga en realidad. – Respondió Zeon victorioso.

-¡Mo~, eres lo peor! – Exclamó indignada.

-Llegue. – Dijo un chico entrando en la habitación.

-¡Dufaux! – Exclamó Martel.

-Qué bueno que llegas… - Murmuró Kiyomaro. - ¿Podrías…? –

-Zeon. – Dijo Dufaux mirándolo.

-Tsk, no me des órdenes. – Reprochó el peligris, pero obedeció y regresó a sentarse en la cama.

-Ufff…gracias. – Dijo Kiyomaro sobando su cabeza.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó el peligris viendo a su compañero.

-La Segunda Mano del Tiempo congeló sus memorias. – Respondió Dufaux mirando a Kurumi.

-¿La Diosa de su contrato? – Preguntó Martel.

-¿A qué te refieres con "congeló"? – Preguntó Kiyomaro.

-Sus memorias siguen ahí, en ella. – Respondió el rubio. – Pero están congeladas por un material mágico llamado "cristal temporal". –

-Ah, lo conozco, he leído sobre eso. – Dijo el peligris. – Son los cristales que sólo crecen en el Santuario de la Luna. –

-¿Santuario de la Luna? – Preguntó Kiyomaro confundido.

-Es el lugar donde supuestamente está encerrada la Segunda Mano del Tiempo. – Explicó Zeon.

-Exacto. – Respondió Dufaux. – En este mundo, ella no tiene poder, solamente el cristal puede transportar su magia para que sea utilizada. –

-El cristal que le dio a Kurumi… - Murmuró Martel entendiendo.

Dufaux asintió. – No puede robar los recuerdos de Kurumi mientras siga aquí, así que la magia se adentró en su cuerpo cuando el cristal se quebró. – Explicó.

-Entonces… ¿Eso qué significa? – Preguntó Kiyomaro temiendo la respuesta.

-Una vez que regrese al Mundo Mamodo, Kurumi perderá para siempre sus recuerdos. – Respondió Dufaux con seriedad.

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Exclamó Kurumi aterrada.

 _Ese fue el inicio…de su terrible destino._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente aquí está el cap 3 de "My Silver Moon", espero que les haya gustado UvU disculpen la larga ausencia, la escuela me ha consumido :'v pronto actualizaré "Another Romeo & Cinderella" y probablemente "Symphony of the Shattered World" o "Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras", así que espérenlo UwU espero actualizar pronto "Bokura no Gash Bell!" también TvT**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, traumas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlas en los reviews y responderé en la sig. actua n.n7**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
